fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Margaret Gold and Lisa Copper
Margaret Gold and Lisa Copper 'is a 1994 and 2013 anime fanfiction cartoon. It stars two girls named after the resources gold and copper that lived in the future at a large, futuristic building named "Cecelia Apartment". Even though the girls have rivalry in their thoughts, they are hired to keep the future city in safe control by defeating element souls that start to invade the area and harm many future people. Both of the girls were called the Cecelia sisters. List of characters 'Margaret Gold '(Margaret Cecelia Gold) : ''Voiced by: ''Miyuki Sawashiro (1994) → Wasabi Mizuta (2013), Mona Marshall (2013, English Dub) '''Margaret Gold '(マーガレット ゴールド Māgaretto Gōrudo) is one of the main protagonists who is sisters with Lisa Copper. She equips a golden blade named Golden Slicer which is used to slice the enemy in-battle. She is both a vegetarian and a fruitarian as she eats many fruits and vegetables, and is also fashionable to think gold is valuable to her often as a running gag in some episodes. She does not have interest in sweets because she hates eating sugary foods. Margaret Gold wears a long dress covering her legs and feet with many shiny and glittery gold-colored sequins decorated on the long dress and also wears a pale gold-colored veil as light as a feather, but cannot be blown away easily by the breezy wind. Margaret Gold often goes in a abandoned mine shack underground when there is no trouble to mine for gold using her blade the Golden Slicer as another use for it. She is nicknamed "Margaret" by Lisa Copper. 'Lisa Copper '(Lisa Cecelia Copper) : Voiced by: ''Ikue Ōtani(1994) → Suzuko Mimori (2013), Andrea Libman (2013, English Dub) '''Lisa Copper '(リサ コッパー Risa Koppā) is one of the main protagonists who is sisters with Margaret Gold. She equips swords that are called The Copper Knives. She is a candytarian as she eats many sweets and doesn't have any interest to eating healthy and sugar-free foods. She has a doll that is little and is named 'Rusty '(さびネコ Sabineko ''lit. Rust cat) which she always sleeps with and often holds him. She has her own running gag of not going into a diet because she doesn't like doing it. Lisa Copper is often nicknamed "Lisa" by Max and Margaret Gold. She wears a headband tying up her hair into one big thick ponytail and wears a red jacket with a orange and brown shirt with yellow pants. 'Reggie : Voiced by: ''Rick Adams (2013, English Dub) '''Reggie '(レジー Rejī) is one of the main protagonists and is the caretaker of Margaret Gold and Lisa Copper in the futuristic building and often is helpful to the Cecelia sisters by doing chores for them. He has a relative named Pickle in "A New Job". He wears a large sombrero on his head covering his hair because he is revealed to be bald. 'Pickle' : Voiced by: Fumi Hirano (2013, both adult and toddler) Sherry Lynn (2013, toddler, English Dub), Sylvia Zaradic (2013, adult, English Dub) '''Pickle '''is a student of the Green Thumbs school and is the sister of Reggie. She is quite snobby in the inside. She is known to let Margaret Gold and Lisa Copper work at the garden of planting pickles. Reggie always tries to scold her because of her behavior and so Pickle lives in a abandoned Pickle Gardening House. She speaks with a weak western accent. List of episodes There are 50 episodes total. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime